


Inadvertence

by sassycloset



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycloset/pseuds/sassycloset
Summary: “I want to lick your abs.”





	Inadvertence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katrinawritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/gifts).



> [Tumblr](http://thesassycloset.tumblr.com/post/172989053935/inadvertence)

The phone slips and falls flat on his face.

Jonghyun shoots upwards, nursing his forehead and the bridge of his nose with a pronounced scowl.

It’s muttered, short, rushed, spat as if the mere sentence is an insult  — and with no follow up. No other sound. Nothing that could giveaway that it was nothing more than the rustle of the wind against their window. A very peculiar wind.

He ponders for a second if perhaps his imagination, his dry season, is running wild on him and making him voice out his own personal desires without consideration for the other person in the room.

Embarrassing.

Afraid that could actually be the case, he glances sideways at the dancer sitting on his own bed, back against the wall, head lowered and manga held loosely between his hands. He seems normal enough. Natural. A dude chilling. Jonghyun could buy it and believe he was actually the one being delusional — were it not for the eyes.

Traces of a frown, somber expression and intense glare fixed directly on his lower very naked torso. Jonghyun almost chokes.

“…Taemin?”  

Said man’s big innocent eyes snap to his face, freed from a spell “Hyung?”

Jonghyun gapes, at a loss for words. Taemin stares back “…Did you just say you want to lick my abs?”

Three measured blinks “No?”

A heavy silence falls on the room, eyes locked, breaths held. No movement.

Yeah.

Jonghyun narrows his eyes “I heard it, though.”

Taemin’s posture sags, manga now forgotten on his lap. He purses his lips, tilts his head with displeasure. 

“You could have saved me the embarrassment and just come here to let me lick them, then.”


End file.
